Seeing the Light
by Beth-TauriChick
Summary: Daniel and Sam go on a mission and find more than they expect (eventually, anyway). Just read it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seeing the Light  
  
Author: BethV (taurichick77)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Daniel & Sam are on a mission (that is so clichéd, and I apologize for that but I am really bad at summaries).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Daniel, Sam, or the rest of the characters in the Stargate SG-1 universe. They belong to MGM, Double Secret, and lots of other people who are way richer than me. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours, too! "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" is a trademark of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (this is not a crossover fic, but I do make mention of the Buffyverse).  
  
Spoilers and AN: Set after "Holiday" in season 2, so anything up through then is fair game. Also, I have pretty much ignored the Sha're issue. I know at this time period on the show she's still out there, but I just couldn't deal with it in this fic, so I decided to pretend she's gone (I guess that makes this slightly AU). Contains some slight Danny-whumping later, but don't worry 'cause Sam will make it all better. This is what happens when you watch too much Stargate and Buffy (as if there is such a thing as too much Stargate and Buffy).  
  
Archiving: Absolutely, just ask so I know where it is.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
A huge thank you to Iona for her beta! This is for everyone at the SDR (you know who you are).  
  
Daniel Jackson's Apartment  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson was bored. He was supposed to be taking some down time to recover from his body-swapping experience, the after-effects of which were still unclear. General Hammond had ordered him to take it easy for a while, and to stay off the base unless he was there for a check-up with Dr. Fraiser. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c had been given similar orders, and Jack had taken Teal'c on a fishing trip to some remote location. Daniel had declined the invitation, and was surprised when Jack didn't force the issue. Sitting alone in his apartment, he was starting to wonder if maybe he should have gone with them. The General hadn't even allowed Daniel to take some recently discovered artifacts, which were currently in his office on the base, back to his place to study them. The artifacts had been found during the latest excavation at the site of the Antarctica gate, and Daniel had been itching to get started on his research. Instead, he was sitting on his couch and staring at the television, flipping through the channels.  
  
An image of Sarah Michelle Gellar flashed across the screen, stake in hand, and Daniel ceased his channel surfing. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was on, and he wondered if vampires existed on some distant world the team had not gated to yet. After all, vampires were mythic creatures just like the Egyptian gods and the Norse gods, and both of those turned out to have some basis in reality in the Gou'ald and the Asgard. Daniel watched as Buffy dusted another vampire and then returned to her friends at the library. "Buffy" was one of his favorite shows; how many times were people who did research portrayed as being cool? He was starting to get into the episode when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello," he answered.  
  
"Hey Daniel, it's Sam." Captain Samantha Carter was the only one of the team who had not experienced the 'joys' of body-swapping, and so was not ordered to take down time.  
  
"Oh hi, Sam. Anything interesting going on at the Mountain?" Daniel, in his boredom, found himself wishing for her to say 'yes'.  
  
"Well, yes. Actually, that's why I called. SG-3 just came back from P3C-774, which has apparently friendly inhabitants who seem to have some promising technology. The only problem is that SG-3 can't understand the language, and none of our other linguists have been successful in figuring it out. So, General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser have agreed to let you go on this one mission even though you're supposed to be taking a rest."  
  
"Oh, that's good, when do we leave?" Daniel unsuccessfully tried to hide his enthusiasm. "Have you already gotten in touch with Jack and Teal'c?"  
  
"They're not coming on this one. SG-3 said the planet was safe enough, and we need to go as soon as possible. There will be solar phenomena occurring near P3C-774 in a few days that may have an effect on gate travel. We need to get there and get back by Friday, so we really can't wait for the Colonel and Teal'c to get back. Can you be here in two hours?"  
  
"Sure, Sam. See you there."  
  
"Bye, Daniel."  
  
"Bye." Daniel hung up the phone and thought about the woman he had just spoken to; Sam really was amazing. She was the only person he could talk to about his research, and she was just as comfortable working in the lab as she was holding her own in a battle. He owed his life to her several times over, most recently when she was the one who figured out how to get him back into his own body and out of the dying Ma'chello. Lately Daniel wondered if his feelings towards her weren't becoming more than just those of a best friend. He tried to shake that train of thought as he finished watching the Buffy episode and got ready to head to the SGC.  
  
Two hours later, Stargate Command  
  
Daniel met Sam in the gate room. Sergeant Davis was already entering the coordinates for P3C-774. Daniel looked around, expecting to see SG-3, but he and Sam were the only ones preparing to disembark.  
  
"Sam, isn't SG-3 coming with us? They're already familiar with the planet."  
  
"No, it's just going to be us this time, Daniel. Colonel Makepeace has briefed me on their visit, but he and the rest of SG-3 have another mission scheduled in two days. General Hammond decided to let them go ahead with that mission as planned, and that you and I can handle this one. From what Makepeace has told me, I don't think we'll have any problems. Oh, there's the General now." Sam pointed up to the viewing area, where General Hammond now stood and was leaning down to the microphone.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, Captain Carter, you have a go. Have a safe mission and we will see you back here in three days."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Sam and Daniel answered in unison, as they turned and walked up the ramp. They stepped through the gate, and came out into a darkened forest.  
  
P3C-774  
  
Sam and Daniel looked around the planet, and saw no signs of life.  
  
"This is strange, nothing is where Colonel Makepeace said it was. The main settlement should be about half a mile to the east, but I don't see any lights. That looks like a path over there. Let's head east and see what we find."  
  
"OK," Daniel agreed. He fell into step beside Sam, and they headed towards the spot where Sam thought the settlement should be. Daniel examined their surroundings as he walked. It was certainly odd that there were no lights, when Makepeace had apparently described the indigenous people as being fairly technologically advanced.  
  
Sam came to an abrupt halt next to him. "Daniel, did you hear that?"  
  
"No, but I do get the feeling that we are being watched."  
  
"I could have sworn I heard a rustle in those bushes," Sam pointed to a clump of bushes along the right side of the path they were traveling, "but I don't see anything there now. Let's just keep moving, but be alert."  
  
They continued down the path. Daniel was trying to stay alert, but his mind kept wandering to the blonde soldier/scientist beside him. The one he kept telling himself was only his best friend, but a best friend wasn't supposed to think how hot Sam looked in her fatigues, right? He quashed that thought, only to have it replaced with the thought that he was alone with her on this mission, and the possibilities that held. Daniel's thoughts, fortunately for him, were interrupted by a shout from several yards in front of him.  
  
"OK, Daniel, I know you heard that." Sam whispered as she grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him off the path, out of sight, behind some bushes. They watched through the branches as a figure came running down the path towards the Stargate, followed by a much quicker figure, so fast it was almost a shadow. The faster figure caught the slower one just a few yards away from Sam and Daniel's hiding place. The two watched in horror as the faster one's face morphed into a demon-like visage, and he proceeded to rip into the neck of the slower one with what appeared to be sharp fangs. Sam and Daniel remained hidden as the figure drained the body of his victim, then threw it to the ground and disappeared down the path away from the Stargate.  
  
"They do exist. Wow." Daniel spoke his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Wow? Daniel, that thing just sucked all of the blood out of that man, and all you can say is 'wow'?"  
  
"Sorry Sam, it's just that when you called me earlier to ask me to come on this mission I'd been watching "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," and the thought of whether or not vampires existed had crossed my mind. This is too weird."  
  
"You're telling me. You watch Buffy? That is weird."  
  
"Well, I do kind of have a thing for blond chicks who kick ass and save the world a lot," Daniel said, in his best Jack O'Neill imitation. He noticed a slight blush creep across Sam's cheeks. That wasn't his imagination, was it? He decided to change the subject. "Back to our present situation, what do we do? Obviously this planet isn't as harmless as Makepeace thought, but the chance to study real vampires, I mean, wow. Imagine what we could learn from them, they're immortal and have enhanced speed, strength and healing abilities. Well, at least the ones on Buffy do, and the whole vampire myth had to get started somewhere. There must be some truth in it."  
  
"Well, the way I see it, we have two choices, follow that thing."  
  
"Vampire," Daniel interjected.  
  
"Right, follow that vampire back and see what's going on here, or get back to the Stargate and report the situation, and then see if we can pick up its trail again. I think we should do the latter, at least let the General know what's happening here so he can get us some backup."  
  
"Thanks, Sam."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For not immediately suggesting that we go back and forget this place ever existed before I had a chance to study the planet."  
  
"Oh. You're welcome. You're right, I'm sure we can learn something here of value, but it is going to be dangerous. Let's get moving back to the gate and tell General Hammond about what happened." 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to get back to the gate, or, at least, to the place the gate was earlier. Now it had vanished.  
  
"What the hell?" Sam and Daniel looked at each other. "Stargates don't just disappear, Daniel. Something very strange is going on here."  
  
"Do you think it's an illusion, like the Nox?"  
  
"Maybe, but that creature certainly wasn't like the Nox. We've got to figure out what's going on here, and soon. Gate travel is going to be next to impossible once the solar phenomena start up."  
  
"It's impossible right now, we don't have a gate."  
  
"Gee, Daniel, thanks for that. I just meant that we needed to find the gate soon, because it won't be very useful to us if we find it and can't travel through it due to the interference."  
  
"Alright, Sam, someone has definitely been hanging around Jack too long. I was looking forward to the lack of sarcasm on this mission." 'And to spending time alone with you', but he didn't voice that thought.  
  
"Me? What about that blonde chick remark earlier? The Daniel Jackson I know would never say that. Are you sure you haven't been stuck in any sarcophagi lately?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam, I was only joking. I was trying to lighten the mood and cheer you up. It works for Xander. Doesn't appear to be working for me, though."  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten snippy with you. It's just that I expected this to be a nice, peaceful mission for once and it has turned out to be the exact opposite of that. Let's head back down the path, maybe we'll find something."  
  
Sam and Daniel headed back the way they came, staying on the lookout for any other signs of trouble. They passed the location of the attack they had witnessed earlier, and continued down the path. About a mile further down, Daniel paused.  
  
"What is it, Daniel?" Sam had stopped next to where Daniel stood and was examining a rather large engraved stone.  
  
"I'm not sure, these writings look very similar to the that of the Ancients we saw on P3R-272."  
  
"Too bad the Colonel doesn't remember any of the information."  
  
"Wait, I think this says something like 'All hope abandon, ye who enter here.'"  
  
"Isn't that from Dante's 'Inferno'?"  
  
"Yes, Sam, it is. Although I believe this was here long before Dante. Not exactly a welcoming statement, is it?" Daniel continued to examine the stone, running his hands along the surface.  
  
"Daniel, are you sure you should be doing.aaahhh!" Sam was cut off as the ground where she and Daniel stood opened up, sending them into the darkness below.  
  
Fortunately for Sam, the fall was not a long one, and she landed on something soft. Unfortunately for Daniel, he was the something soft. Sam realized that her cushion was her teammate, and quickly rolled off of him.  
  
"Oh my God, Daniel, I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"  
  
"Ugh. I don't think anything's broken, but my left arm hurts pretty badly. I guess that was some sort of trap door."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right? Here, let me take a look and make sure you didn't break anything."  
  
Sam moved to Daniel's side and began to remove his shirt, so she could get a better look at his arm to make sure it wasn't broken.  
  
"This isn't how I imagined it." Daniel mumbled.  
  
"Imagined what?" Sam asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.  
  
"What? Um, nothing, I guess I said that out loud. Never mind." Daniel was mortified. He had been thinking that this was not exactly the way he imagined Sam removing his clothes, but couldn't believe that he had said part of that out loud. 'Way to go, Daniel, real smooth.'  
  
"Daniel are you absolutely sure you're all right?" Sam continued to check Daniel over, trying not to think about the tight muscles beneath her hands. When had she started thinking of Daniel as sexy? Sam had always thought he was handsome and brilliant, and he had become her best friend, but sexy? Those feelings were new, and she was trying hard to suppress them. Now here she was, alone with him on a mission that was supposed to be routine and had turned out to be anything but. At least his arm wasn't broken.  
  
"Well, at least your arm's not broken. Come on Daniel, let's find a way out of here."  
  
"This place looks like a labyrinth, and I think we landed at the entrance. See all the different tunnel openings? I noticed them while you were checking me, uh, my arm, out." In truth, Daniel had noticed them then, but only because he was desperately trying to keep his mind off of Sam's hands roaming over his skin.  
  
"Which tunnel should we try first? I see five different ones. It looks like there are writings at the mouth of each one."  
  
"Let me have a look at them, hopefully I can decipher the writings and there will be a clue to point us in the right direction."  
  
Sam helped Daniel up and they made their way over to the entrance of the first tunnel. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this part took sooooooo long, but the story is almost done now! Once again, a huge thank you to Iona for the beta, and to all you nice people who left me feedback on fanfiction.net, you guys rock!  
  
Daniel examined the writings on the wall of the first tunnel. "This sounds like another warning, but I can't be sure of the exact translation. It's a variation of the writing on the stone that got us down here."  
  
"I trust your instincts, Daniel. Have a look at the rest of the tunnels and see if anything sounds like it bodes well, for a change."  
  
While Daniel continued his study of the writings, Sam examined the walls, looking for anything that might indicate which tunnel they should take. Each tunnel had a gem embedded near its entrance.  
  
"Daniel, what do you make of these stones?"  
  
"It's hard to say, gemstones have many different meanings for different cultures. They could be for protection, or for power, or any number of other things." Daniel came over to the tunnel entrance where Sam was standing. "This one's an emerald, according to the ancient Egyptians it's supposed to ensure love, fidelity, and a safe journey."  
  
"That sounds promising; it's also my birthstone. What do the writings on this tunnel say?"  
  
"It's pretty vague, something about a long journey ahead, fraught with danger. Unfortunately none of the tunnels give a clear indication of which one is the way out. And I knew emerald was your birthstone." Daniel sounded a bit hurt during his last comment.  
  
Sam was surprised at the hurt in Daniel's voice. She was tempted to tell him that she was starting to think about him as something more than her best friend, but changed the subject instead. "So since we aren't sure which tunnel to take, should we draw straws or what?"  
  
"We'll go with the emerald one, for you. I was hoping for some kind of definite sign on one of the tunnels, like 'this way to safety', but since that isn't the case we might as well take this one."  
  
"Alright." Sam stepped in front of Daniel and led the way down the tunnel.  
  
As he followed, Daniel wondered why Sam always felt the need to protect him. Hadn't he proven that he could take care of himself? He worried that she might think of him as a little brother, someone to protect. He sighed.  
  
"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam's voice came from in front of him. Apparently his sigh was louder than he thought.  
  
"Nothing, Sam. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Hey, do you see that up ahead? It looks like there's be some outside light filtering in."  
  
"Yes, maybe that means we did take the right tunnel." No sooner had Sam spoken those words than the ground beneath them began to shake.  
  
"We have really got to stop being so optimistic," Daniel said, as he tried to steady himself. His efforts proved futile, and for the second time that day he found himself falling as the ground beneath him gave way. He heard Sam call his name, and realized both that she hadn't fallen and that this fall seemed a lot longer than the one that had gotten them down here. His last thought, before he hit the ground and everything went black, was of Sam, hoping she was OK and making up his mind to tell her about his feelings if he got another chance.  
  
"Daniel!!" Sam watched in horror as her teammate fell through the ground, and the hole closed back up, looking as if nothing had ever happened. She stood there for a second, in shock, before she pulled herself together and tried to figure out a way to get to Daniel. The ground seemed solid again, but she tapped it with her foot and it sounded hollow. She looked around the tunnel, and spotted a panel on the wall that she and Daniel had overlooked during their trek. The panel contained writings similar to the others they had seen on this planet, and also gemstones like the ones embedded at the entrance to the tunnels, only these stones appeared to be attached to levers. Unfortunately, Sam had no idea what the writings meant, and she didn't really think that she should fool around with the levers, given her and Daniel's track record so far. Who knew where she'd end up if she pulled one? So instead she continued down the tunnel, hoping to find a way to get to Daniel, wherever he was now.  
  
While Sam was searching for him, Daniel was just starting to regain consciousness. He was trying to get his bearings when suddenly he heard a voice, clear as day, inside his head.  
  
~Are you alright?~  
  
"What?" Daniel spoke aloud, sitting up and trying to get his bearings. He had landed in what appeared to be a small room, carved out of rock and covered in dirt. Aside from the lump on his head and a few scrapes, he didn't think he had sustained any major injuries from his fall. Then again, he was hearing voices, so maybe he did have a concussion.  
  
~My name is Kymar, and I asked if you were alright.~  
  
"Hello, Kymar, I'm Daniel Jackson, from Earth." Daniel's diplomatic instincts kicked in, despite his confusion. "Where are you?" Daniel couldn't see anyone in the room with him.  
  
~I am in a cell similar to yours, on the other side of the wall to your left. I felt your pain when you landed. Who is Sam?~  
  
Daniel didn't answer immediately, still processing the fact that there was someone in the room next to him who seemed to possess the power to read his mind.  
  
~Your species is not telepathic?~ Kymar's words again echoed inside Daniel's head.  
  
"No, we're not. Did you say a cell?"  
  
~Yes, I am being held against my will by the inhabitants of this planet. The nightwalkers.~  
  
"You mean the vampires?" Daniel paused, thinking of the earlier encounter he and Sam had with one of the creatures. "How long have you been here?"  
  
~I do not know exactly, but it has been many days.~  
  
Daniel fell silent. What if Sam couldn't find him here? Would he be kept as a prisoner like Kymar?  
  
~I am sorry to intrude on your thoughts, Daniel Jackson, but who is Sam? If she is on this planet, she can help us to escape. I do not know if I am strong enough to contact her, but I sense that the two of you are linked, and I may be able to amplify that bond to reach her if she is still near.~  
  
"Linked? She's my friend, that's all."  
  
~You are not being completely honest, Daniel Jackson.~  
  
"OK, could you please stop reading my thoughts? That's really disconcerting."  
  
~I am sorry, I will stop, but first we must try to reach your Sam so that we can escape.~  
  
"Alright, what do I need to do?"  
  
~Just concentrate on her; visualize yourself speaking to her. I will try to increase the strength of your thoughts.~  
  
Daniel thought about Sam; he pictured her in the tunnel where they had been prior to his fall. He imagined himself calling her name.  
  
Up above, in the tunnel, Sam could've sworn she heard Daniel speak her name. It was a gentle but insistent tone. She stopped, and whispered his name into the empty air.  
  
"I heard her!" Daniel exclaimed. "She whispered my name!"  
  
~Good. Now tell her to follow the tunnel until it splits, and then take the tunnel on the right,~  
  
Daniel imagined himself speaking to Sam, giving her the instructions Kymar had just relayed to him.  
  
Back in the tunnel, Sam came to an abrupt halt. She could actually hear Daniel telling her to take the tunnel on the right at the fork up ahead. Something very strange was going on here. Since she really had no idea where she was going, she figured it couldn't hurt to follow the directions in her head.  
  
"She's following the directions," Daniel told Kymar. Daniel still spoke aloud when addressing Kymar, he couldn't quite get used to the whole telepathy thing.  
  
~Good, you continue to relay the directions to her and she should be outside of our cells shortly.~  
  
Daniel did as he was told, and sure enough, he could 'feel' that Sam was getting closer. It was strange, but whatever the alien was doing certainly made him feel more connected to Sam. When he heard her say his name, he also felt a rush of relief, presumably what Sam felt when she realized he was alright. After a little while, he could feel that Sam was right outside.  
  
"Daniel?" Sam called out. This time Daniel heard her both in his head and with his ears; it was a weird kind of echo.  
  
"Here, Sam." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I can't believe I forgot to put this in earlier, but in case you haven't figured it out, the ~ indicates telepathic communications. Thanks to everyone for all the nice feedback! It's really encouraging :-) And a huge thanks to Jess for the beta, but of course any mistakes remaining are mine and mine alone... Anyway, on to chapter 4....  
  
"How do I get in there?" Sam asked, trying to figure out how to get to Daniel. The wall in front of her seemed solid. Where was a trap door when you needed one?  
  
"Sam? Kymar says there should be a lever near the bottom of the wall."  
  
"Who's Kymar?"  
  
"He's the one who helped me tell you how to find me. He's in a room near me; his race is telepathic."  
  
"This looks like it could be a lever." Sam pressed down on the length of rock protruding from the wall. The portion of the wall in front of her began to move.  
  
"Yep, definitely a lever."  
  
Suddenly the wall spun around with high velocity, and Sam found herself thrown into Daniel's arms, while the wall closed up again behind her.  
  
Daniel held onto her as she regained her balance. ~Kymar, why didn't you warn me about the lever?~  
  
~I'm sorry, Daniel, I did not know that would happen.~  
  
"Daniel? Are you 'talking' to this Kymar person?" Sam noticed that he appeared to be concentrating. She also noticed that he hadn't removed his arms from around her, either. Not that she minded, she just wondered why he was still holding her.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm communicating with him. He said he's sorry; he didn't know that would happen when you used the lever."  
  
"Well, I suppose telepathic doesn't equal psychic. So, what do we do now?" She looked up at him, aware of his proximity.  
  
"Um,"Daniel suddenly seemed to realize that he had been holding on to Sam for considerably longer than what was necessary after she regained her balance. He released her and gave her a shy smile. "Sorry, I was glad to see you."  
  
"It's OK, Daniel, I'm glad to see you, too. Some rescuer I turned out to be, eh?"  
  
Daniel gave a small laugh. "Yes, my knight in shining armor."  
  
"Very funny. Have you looked for a way out of here?"  
  
"To be honest, I haven't put much effort into it, since Kymar helped me contact you almost immediately after I got down here. "  
  
"Alright then, let's look around and see what we can find."  
  
They began methodically searching the room, looking for anything that might help them escape.  
  
~Daniel, is there anything I can do to help?~  
  
~Actually, there is. I need to talk to Sam, but it's kind of personal, so can you give me a little privacy?~  
  
~Yes, of course. I hope you are going to tell her how you really feel about her.~  
  
~No offense, Kymar, but I've known you for all of a couple of hours now, and I really don't feel comfortable taking advice on my love life from you.~  
  
~I am sorry, Daniel. I will not attempt to communicate with you until you contact me again.~  
  
Daniel felt bad. He was a bit harsh with Kymar, but Sam was a touchy subject with him at the moment. He had promised himself during his fall that, if given the chance, he would tell her how he really felt about her. Now she was here, and he still hadn't said anything, although holding her had been nice. Oh well, no time like the present.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Did you find something, Daniel?" Sam looked up from the section of the floor she was examining.  
  
"No, I, um, I need to talk to you."  
  
She noticed the hesitation in his voice. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," she said as she stood up.  
  
"I know, but this is different. It's about you, and, um, me."  
  
Sam wondered what it could be that had her best friend, the renowned linguist, struggling with his words. She moved closer to him, concerned that something was wrong. "Daniel, please, just tell me."  
  
"I, well, um, we've known each other for a while now, and you've always been such a good friend to me, and you're so smart, you really understand me, and, well, and you're really an amazing woman, and I think you're beautiful..." Daniel paused for some much-needed air. Sam didn't interrupt and he wasn't sure if she was in shock or just trying to let him finish, so he continued, "...and well, I don't want to risk our friendship but when I fell earlier all I could think about was you, and that I would tell you how I really feel about you, and the truth is, um, I love you, Sam, and when I say love I mean in a more-than-just-friends way," Daniel finished, and anxiously awaited a reply.  
  
Sam stood absolutely still. Did Daniel Jackson really just tell her that he was in love with her? The same Daniel Jackson that she had recently found herself thinking about in a more-than-just-friends way? Realizing that Daniel was expecting a reply, she decided to set his mind at ease. "Daniel, I've been thinking about you a lot lately, you being my best friend and all..."  
  
Daniel interrupted her with a groan. "I knew it; I knew I shouldn't have said anything, you only think of me as a friend."  
  
"No! If you would've let me finish, what I was going to say was that I finally started to realize that my feelings for you are deeper than they should be for a friend."  
  
"Really?" Daniel's expression was hopeful.  
  
"Really." Sam said, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"So then you won't mind if I do this?" he asked, cupping her chin and then pressing his lips against hers.  
  
She smiled against his lips and murmured, "No, I wouldn't mind at all." 


End file.
